


N.E.(1701) Moment

by Calminaiel



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, lyrics, rewritten lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching Into the Woods and I began thinking about doing a Kirk/Spock version of two of the songs that center on Chris Pine's character in Into The Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N.E.(1701) Moment

K: Anything can happen on the bridge  
May I kiss you?  
Any moment might be our last

S: Wha-

K: Let’s move fast.

S: This is ridiculous  
What are you doing, Jim?  
We both are on duty!

S: Captain, we cannot… you have a ship to command.  
K: Well yes… I do.   
S: And I have… Uhura.  
K: Of course, how foolish…

K: Foolishness can happen on the bridge  
Once again please?  
Let us forget all of our past  
Any moment big or small   
Is a moment after all   
Seize the moment shields may fall  
Any moment

S: Captain, this is… illogical…

K: Logic needn’t matter on the bridge  
Human feelings let me savor that ass  
Vulcan logic must be draining   
And I find you entertaining  
Best to take the moment present as a present for the moment…


End file.
